Nuevo comienzo
by trick-or-treating
Summary: Naruto crece siendo ignorado por su familia pero un día una persona que no debería existir lo ayuda a enseñarles a todos su valor y que tiene un gran destino por delante mal summary perdon :p
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:PROLOGO

De seguro se preguntaran ¿quién soy? o ¿por qué estoy con los ojos cerrados esperando mi final? o también ¿cómo llegue a esto? Bueno me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y para explicar como llegue a esto dejen que les cuente algunas cosas.

Para empezar déjenme decirles que estamos en Konohagakure no sato o para abreviar Konoha una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninja junto con Kirigakure no sato (Kiri), Sunagakure no sato (Suna), Kumogakure no sato (Kumo) e Iwagakure no sato (Iwa) gobernadas por los respectivos kages pero el que nos interesa es el hokage Minato Namikaze el gran relámpago amarillo de Konoha, la persona por la que prácticamente ganaron la 3 Gran Guerra Shinobi, la persona que derroto al Kyuubi no youko antes de que destruyera la aldea y… mi padre.

Se que ahora mismo se estarán preguntando ¿y porque le pasa esto si es hijo de un héroe? bueno para explicar eso remontemos algunos años atrás al día en que mi "madre" Kushina Uzumaki dio a luz.

xxxxxxxxxxNormal pov. xxxxxxxxxx

Podemos observar una sala de hospital en ella a una mujer pelirroja haciendo muecas de dolor mientras lanzaba frases de muerte a su esposo el cual parecía impasible aunque por dentro se podía observar a una versión chibi de si mismo en posición fetal temblando. Así es, por si no se dieron cuenta se trataban de Minato y Kushina en espera de que sus hijos nacieran.

Salto en el tiempo unos minutos después

Kushina cargaba a tres bebes, uno rubio como su padre, otro con el pelo completamente negro y por ultimo una niña con el pelo rojo al igual que su madre.

Minato: Kushi-chan debo reparar el sello-dijo mientras sonreía feliz de poder ver sus hijos.

Kushina: esta bien-dijo no tan feliz por la idea ya que quería cargarlos por un poco mas de tiempo.

Ya cuando Minato cargo a los bebes y se los dio a la enfermera que estaba esperando por ellos, cuando se volteo hacia su esposa algo terrible paso, escucharon el sonido que hace un cuerpo al caer y cuando se voltearon vieron algo que los aterro, de frente a ellos cargando a sus hijos se encontraba Orochimaru el sannin traidor que se suponía estaba lejos de Konoha aunque por lo visto la información era errónea.

Orochimaru: Hola Hokage-_sama-_dijo con burla lo ultimo.

Minato: Que quieres Orochimaru- dijo cuidando cada movimiento que hacia el sannin

Orochimaro: ¿Yo?, nada, nada solo pasaba por aquí y vi a estos preciosos conejillos de indias-dijo señalando a los bebes con un kunai.

Minato: Sabes que no podrás huir de aquí por que no te entregas y nos ahorras muchos problemas-intento negociar para evitar cualquier daño.

Orochimaru: Mm, sabes aunque es una oferta tentadora me temo que debo declinar ya que si lo hiciera arruinaría muchos de mis planes los cuales por desgracia para ti incluyan a estas pequeñas criaturas de aquí- comento con sadismo el sannin con la intención de molestar al hokage lo cual por desgracia logro

Minato ya harto de la situación grito-DEVUELVEMELOS!-mientras se abalanzaba sobre el a lo cual el sannin lanzo a los bebes al aire. Minato rápidamente lanzo un kunai de 3 puntas al techo y hizo su jutsu firma para lograr atrapar a los bebes en el aire. Cuando cayo ya con sus hijos a salvo volteo solo para ver que estaban solo el y sus hijos en la habitación iba a volver a utilizar el hiraishin para llevarlos a su casa para que estuvieran en un lugar seguro aunque rapidamente tuvo que hacerlo mas rápido ya que al parecer las mantas de los niños tenían sellos explosivos. Ya al haber puesto a los niños a salvo Minato se dispuso a irse a buscar al sannin traidor y a su esposa rezando por que no le hubieran hecho nada.

(N/A de aquí en adelante es prácticamente lo mismo que en el cannon solo que en esta realidad Minato no le puso la marca del hiraishin a Orochimaru fuera de eso es prácticamente lo mismo solo que no utilizo el sharingan para meter a kunama en un genjutsu)

Minato estaba triste ya que ahora no solo tendría que convertir a sus hijos en jinchurikis también no podría verlos crecer como un padre debería hacerlo-_mejor me apresuro antes de que Kushi-chan se quede sin chakra-_pensó para luego empezar a invocar al shinigami.

Shinigami: ¿para que me invocas mortal?-pregunto en un tono serio y frió.

Minato: Shinigami-sama quiero pedirle que selle la mitad del chakra del kyuubi en mi hijo mayor Menma, la otra parte en mi hija Natsumi y su conciencia en mi hijo Naruto-pidió respetuosamente Minato.

Shinigami: Sabes cual es el precio de lo que me pides ¿no es asi mortal?-no hubo respuesta mas que un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Minato después de eso el shinigami iba a hacer lo que le pidieron cuando observo a naruto el cual dormía placidamente en su "cuna"-_¿ese que no es el mocoso del que me hablo Akihisa?, ja esto se pone interesante-_pensó el shinigami cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza-escúchame bien mortal por que no lo voy a volver a repetir, hoy como estoy de buen humor no cobrare tu alma-en ese momento Minato subió la cabeza sonriendo-pero cambió pediré algo diferente pero descuida nadie de tu familia resultara herido-finalizo el shinigami.

Minato estaba mas que feliz después de todo era un ganar o ganar ¿verdad? Pobre ingenuo

xxxxxxxxxxNaruto pov. xxxxxxxxxx

Desde ese día fui conocido como el "chico demonio" mientras mis hermanos Menma y Natsumi se les consideraban héroes por contener el poder de la bestia, lo cual los hizo arrogantes y presumidos. Con el tiempo me fui separando de mi familia ya que no me prestaban atención solo por tener reservas bajas de chakra y siempre que pedía atención me contestaban "ahora no podemos Naruto tenemos que entrenar a tus hermanos" pero total me logre hacer completamente independiente a la edad de 4 años todo gracias a una de las pocas personas que no me veía como un demonio o un estorbo, mi jiji, no solo me cuido también me educo y se preocupo por mi, algo que casi nadie hacia, si, sin duda si no fuera por Danzo-iji hace tiempo que hubiera muerto.

Otra de las cosas que cabe destacar es que 2 años después de mi nacimiento mi "madre" tuvo otra hija a la cual llamaron Naruko ella al igual que mis hermanos fue venerada por la aldea pero a diferencia de mis hermanos ella era humilde y alegre es la única de la familia que me trata bien.

Como sea retomando el tema de porque estoy en la situación en la que estoy es por una, hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 6 o en otras palabras hace 6 años que Kura-chan ataco a la aldea y como siempre se desquitan conmigo, o si se me había olvidado Kyuubi no es su nombre es Kurama como lo descubrí es algo que jamás olvidare.

FLASHBACK

Vemos a un Naruto de 5 años todo golpeado y sangrante siendo cargado por una turba de aldeanos que no paraban de decir cosas como:"terminaremos el trabajo del yondaime","muerte al chico zorro" para luego arrojarlo por un risco de varios metros de altura.

Nuestro protagonista tenia miedo no le importaba negarlo pero luego recordó los tratos de los aldeanos y de su familia y pensó-_no le importo a nadie a lo mejor esta sea la mejor solución para todos-_pero mientras caía recordó a su jiji, a su hermana y a los del puesto de ramen que siempre lo atendían y trataban bien y no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera saliera de sus ojos para luego pensar-_no si algo me pasa ellos se pondrán tristes y no quiero eso-_pensó con determinación para luego lograr sujetarse de una rama mientras caía pero al tener solo 5 y sin ningún entrenamiento previo no pudo aguantarse mucho y se resbalo cayendo desde esa altura la cual pese a que no lo mato lo dejo inconciente

Mindscape de Naruto

Cuando abrió los ojos observo que ya no había señal de que estuviera cerca del risco por el que había caído en su lugar estaba alguna clase de alcantarilla.

Naruto temeroso avanzo a paso lento por la gran alcantarilla hasta que llego a una especie de jaula la cual albergaba una gran oscuridad, casi se cae del miedo cuando vio a un gran zorro de 9 colas salir de esta pero se desconcertó en gran medida por lo siguiente que dijo.

Kyuubi: Perdón-dijo en un murmullo una voz femenina cargada de tristeza.

Naruto: ¿Qué?-pregunto en total confusión, ya que no todos los días te despiertas en una alcantarilla y un zorro gigante te pide disculpas ¿o si?

Kuubi: Perdón-dijo en un tona mas alto-yo soy la causa de que los aldeanos te hagan ese tipo de cosas, así que, perdón-dijo en un tono que indicaba que lloraría en cualquier segundo.

Naruto: ¿De que estas hablando? y ¿quien eres?-pregunto esperando una respuesta que aclarara todas sus dudas.

Kyuubi: Mi nombre es Kurama y soy la gran Kyuubi no youko-dijo con un pequeño tono de orgullo en su voz.

Naruto: Espera ¿eres el kyuubi? ¿EL KYUUBI ES MUJER!?-dijo completamente exaltado luego de procesar la información se relajo y hablo-¿pero por que estas aquí no se supone que "otou-san" te derroto?

Kurama: No tu padre no puede derrotarme ya que soy un ser hecho de chakra, así que me sello en un bebe y ese bebe fuiste tu Naruto es por eso que te trata así… perdóname es mi culpa que te pase todo esto, a pesar de que siempre te curo lo mas rápido que puedo eso no basta así que perdón-dijo soltando lagrimas mientras hablaba, pero paro en seco cuando sintió que Naruto hizo algo que nadie haría, traspaso los barrotes de la jaula y la abraso para consolarla pero se sorprendió mas por lo que dijo a continuación.

Naruto: No te preocupes Kyuu..Kura-chan debería de ser yo el que te pidiera disculpas por tenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad así que-se separo del abraso y se inclino-perdón por ser tu jaula y gracias por siempre sanar mis heridas Kura-chan-dijo esto ultimo subiendo su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa pero esta no era falsa como la que les daba a su "familia" y mostraba al mundo, no esta era una sonrisa verdadera.

Pero se sorprendió por lo que vio o mas bien no vio hay en donde se supone que estaba Kurama había una chica pelirroja de unos 16 años en su lugar a la cual solo observó y se sonrojo fuertemente solo para después ser encerrado en un abraso dado por la pelirroja.

Kurama: Gracias, gracias Naruto-kun-dijo sin darse cuenta del sufijo cariñoso que le dio.

Naruto: ¿Ku-Kura-chan?-menciono solo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella-wow no sabia que tenias forma humana-exclamo genuinamente asombrado.

Kurama: Todo los bijus tenemos forma humana pero solo se la mostramos a quien se ha ganado nuestra confianza.

Naruto: Pero yo no quiero tu confianza-dijo para sorpresa y tristeza de la biju que estaba por volver a su forma de zorro gigante hasta que Naruto termino de hablar-yo quiero que seamos amigos-dijo solo para terminar en otro intento de estrangula… digo abraso, si eso, un abraso por Kurama.

Kurama: Si Naruto-kun, si quiero ser tu amiga-respondió en completa felicidad.

Naruto: Hem Kura-chan-dijo atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja-¿es normal que me este desvaneciendo?-y si efectivamente se estaba desvaneciendo.

Kurama: Si significa que ya estas despertando-dijo con son de calmarlo lo cual logro-si quieres volver aquí solo tienes que concentrarte y aparecerás después de todo esta es tu mente.

Naruto: Okay, bueno adiós de irme-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba Kurama pudo ver como todo el paisaje cambiaba de una alcantarilla a una pradera rodeada de bosque y en medio de la pradera había una mansión de 3 al pie de una cascada y un lago.

Kurama estaba sin duda feliz ya que le encantaba este cambio de ambiente, cuando se volteo para agradecerle a naruto observo que este ya no estaba así que sin mas se volteo y camino hacia la mansión con un solo pensamiento en mente-_gracias, Naruto-kun_.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxNormal pov. xxxxxxxxxx

Como siempre Minato organizo una fiesta gigantesca para sus hijos, lo cual como siempre solo logro inflar mas el ego de ellos y toda la aldea se reunió a vitorearlos mientras Minato daba su repetitivo discurso sobre los fallecidos en el ataque del Kyuubi pero al otro lado de la aldea se puede ver a un niño de unos 6 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules acorralado por una multitud conformada en su mayoría por aldeanos pero también unos cuantos ninjas los cuales le lanzaron uno kunais al niño que a sabiendas de que no iba a poder evitarlos decidió mejor cerrar los ojos esperando su inminente final lo cual nos explica como termino todo así.

Naruto estaba completamente estático preparado para todo cuando un sonido lo desconcertó era el sonido de metales chocando entre si ¿acaso se habían equivocado y lanzado mal? No, eso no era posible eran Ninja entrenados entonces ¿que había pasado? Justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos para descubrirlo pero entonces sintió que algo o alguien lo cargaba después sintió mucho viento en su cara solo para ser bajado al suelo de forma sutil y escuchar un suspiro cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un chico unos 3 años mas grande que el agachado para estar a su altura no sabia como reaccionar pero el sujeto hablo.

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Akihisa ¿estas bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa el recién autollamado Akihisa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:¿NUEVO AMIGO?

¿Estas bien? Esas simples palabras le habían conmocionado como era que un sujeto al que no conocía le preguntara eso y mas encima al parecer lo había salvado de los aldeanos ¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque lo había salvado? Esas y mas preguntas se formaban en su mente.

Akihisa: Hola, mocoso¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar esperando que el niño hablara.

Naruto un poco mas recompuesto contesto–a si muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa esperando engañarlo.

Akihisa: De nada a y por cierto-se detuvo a propósito para que Naruto le pusiera atención-¿Por qué pones esa sonrisa falsa?-dijo en un tono serio.

Sorpresa, esa era la emoción que tenia Naruto en ese momento ¿como alguien a quien no conocía había podido ver a través de su sonrisa? Solo su hermana había podido y eso por llevarse toda la vida juntos.

Naruto: ¿C-co-cómo?-fue lo único que pudo articular debido a la gran incredulidad de verse descubierto.

Akihisa: Disimulas muy bien pero tus ojos te delatan-dijo en forma relajada-pero ¿porque te querían golpear y tus padres?-dijo de forma seria cambiando el tema.

Naruto iba a mentir diciendo que no tenia padres pero antes de hablar Akihisa dijo algo que lo dejo aun mas incrédulo-te sugiero que no mientas y me lo cuentes todo.

Naruto por miedo le contó todo desde su identidad y olvido por sus padres hasta su estado de jinchuriki.

Akihisa: mmm... asi que tienes un zorro gigante dentro de ti lo que hace que los aldeanos te odien y tus padres a pesar de ser gente importante no hace nada para ayudarte en vez de eso te ignoran-dijo resumiendo todo lo que le habían contado.

Naruto se asusto porque vio que Akihisa levanto el brazo y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero al no sentirlo los abrió solo para observar que Akihisa le estaba acariciando la cabeza de forma fraternal.

Akihisa: tranquilo yo si se distinguir entre carcelero y cárcel-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Naruto hizo algo que desde hacia mucho no hacia lloro como el niño que era.

Salto en el tiempo una hora después

Después de que Naruto se recompuso Akihisa volvió a hablar- sabes Naruto yo soy un viajero y la verdad muchas veces tengo que andar cargando cosas y me serviría un ayudante Qué dices ¿te animas a ir conmigo?-pregunto un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

Naruto lo pensó esa era una oportunidad que solo se daba una vez en la vida y ese tipo parecía ser muy fuerte pero aun estaba el inconveniente de que quería convertirse en un Ninja así que con voz curiosa dijo-y si nos vamos ¿algún día volveremos? Ya que yo quiero convertirme en Ninja.

Akihisa: Claro si tu quieres volvemos a tiempo para que te gradúes como genin y antes de eso te entreno-explico de forma tranquila.

Naruto: esta bien, acepto dattebayo!-exclamo con emoción.

Akihisa: Esta bien te veo aquí mañana a las 7am te sugiero que te vayas a despedir de todos los que te importan-le sugirió de manera sutil para después acostarse en el pasto debajo suyo.

Decir que Naruto no estaba feliz era como decir que Maito Gai era un flojo, Naruto estaba en completa éxtasis por fin tenia a otro amigo y lo es que mejor lo iba a entrenar se fue corriendo a su casa para luego subir a su habitación ignorando las miradas de odio de algunos y ya ahí ponerse a escribir como loco las cartas que le iba a dar a su "gente preciosa" eso si que era difícil ya que era lo único que no le agradaba pero bueno no era la ultima vez que los veía.

Al día siguiente se podía ver a un niño de ojos azules y cabello dorado al lado de un chico de aproximadamente de 9 de cabello castaño y de ojos avellana saliendo de la aldea.

Akihisa: Bueno Naruto despídete nos iremos de aquí por un buen tiempo.

Naruto volteo un poco hacia la aldea guardándose en la cabeza la imagen de Konoha para luego darle una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa a su acompañante y le asentío con la cabeza solo para que el castaño le tocara el hombro y ambos desaparecieran de inmediato.

En otro lado de la aldea mas específicamente en la mansión Namikaze en unos de los numerosos cuartos estaba un niña rubia estaba acostada llorando en silencio la razón acababa de terminar de leer la carta que su querido oni-chan dejo para el informándole que se iba a ir pero que no se preocupara ya que iba a regresar eso de algún modo la consoló ya que se volverían a ver pero aun no se podía quitar es ira contra sus padres y hermanos que tenían cierta culpa de que el rubio se fuera quería ir y gritarles pero no lo haría ya que en la carta Naruto le pedía que no lo hiciera y no le fallaría, pero lo que mas sentía era impotencia, no de no detenerlo, al contrario sentía eso por no poder acompañarlo pero no se dejaría deprimir por eso Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki no eran de esas que se deprimieran por algo así, haci que decidió a hacerse mas fuerte para que cuando su oni-chan regresara se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Lejos de hay un hombre en una base subterránea seguía pensando en lo que decía la carta que leyó hacia solo unos momentos cuando de pronto esbozo una sonrisa hacia la nada-_así que Naruto dejo la aldea para entrenar por su cuenta eh, espero que te hagas muy fuerte Naruto_-la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho con ese pensamiento y un fugaz recuerdo de cuando conoció al rubio paso por su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

Danzo estaba en la mansión Namikaze aprovechando que el hokague acababa de salir de viaje con su familia, para infiltrarse en su hogar para ver si podía encontrar algo que le sirviera, pero entonces lo escucho era el llanto de un bebe se dirigió en la dirección que escucho el llanto y se sorprendió por lo que vio ahí frente a el se encontraba un bebe rubio llorando y con un pañal por completo sucio-_esos ojos y ese pelo de seguro es uno de los hijos de Minato si lo secuestro podría obtener los genes Uzumaki y Namikaze-_pensó con malicia, he iba a agarrar al niño pero paro en seco cuando lo vio ese niño había dejado de llorar para verlo pero se sorprendió mas cuando el niño le sonrío como si lo reconociera como a alguien de su familia y lo sintió, su corazón hizo algo que desde hacia mucho no hacia …. se encariño con alguien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día Danzo crío y educo a Naruto como si fuera su nieto y cada día se sorprendía mas, el chico a pesar de no tener chackra aprendía como una esponja y eso le facilitaba muchas cosas pero no siempre podía estar con el y eso lo entristecía pero con esta noticia de que Naruto se fue a entrenar con un amigo lo alegraba y deseaba que estuviera a salvo y se hiciera fuerte de seguro lo lograría conociéndolo era lo mas probable.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí podemos observar aun rubio ojiazul sentado enfrente de un castaño ojiavellana.

Naruto: Mm… Akihisa-san ¿porque estamos aquí?-pregunto educadamente el rubio.

Akihisa suspiro y luego hablo-Naruto debo confesar que no he sido del todo honesto-Naruto iba a hablar pero Akihisa empezó de nuevo-Naruto yo ya sabia quien eras y todo lo referente a ti antes de hablar contigo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y hablo-acosador-dijo con una voz cortante.

Akihisa: ¿Que?... No lo sabia por eso idiota! ¿Quién estaría tan mal de la cabeza como para acosarte?-en Konoha cierta peliazul sintió la necesidad de golpear a algún desconocido con el pelo color castaño pero luego no le dio importancia y siguió ojeando su álbum de fotos sobre cierto ojiazul mientras a este le recorría un escalofrío, de vuelta con nuestro protagonista volvió a escuchar como Akihisa retomaba la palabra luego de ese raro momento- bueno como decía, yo lo sabia todo, ya que desde que naciste estuve cuidando de ti, y antes de que digas algo, ¿no se te hace curioso que cada vez que una turba de aldeanos te quería dañar algo te noqueaba y despertabas en el callejón sin nadie alrededor o que cada vez cuando te ibas a dormir y tenias hambre un plato de ramen estaba esperando por ti a un lado de tu cama? Si ahí veces que no lograba llegar pero era por una buena razón.

Naruto lo medito un poco y de hecho tenia razón eso pasaba bastante seguido, el pensaba que se trataba de su jiji o de su hermana pero nunca que se trataba de un desconocido que al parecer lo cuidaba desde la sombras así que con una voz cargada de tristeza pregunto-¿si es asi porque nunca me sacaste de ahí, tu viste como me trataban por que nunca fuiste por mi?

Akihisa: Te juro que nada me hubiera gustado mas que eso, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo ya que las reglas me lo impedían-explico mientras le daba una sonrisa triste.

Naruto: ¿Reglas?-pregunto un poco mas recompuesto.

Akihisa: Si reglas veras yo tengo un poder especial pero por tenerlo estoy atado a reglas.

Naruto: ¿Qué poder?-pregunto de manera curiosa.

Akihisa: Podría darte una explicación o podría enseñártelo ¿Cuál eliges?

Naruto: Muéstramelo-dijo con determinación de saber de que hablaba este nuevo amigo suyo.

Akihisa se quedo callado y derepente apareció un clon exactamente igual al lado suyo.

Naruto: ¿Ese es tu poder?-pregunto ya que a pesar de ser un poder excelente (en su opinión) no contestaba sus preguntas.

Akihisa: No-esa respuesta lo desconcertó pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo sin palabras el clon después de otra explosión de humo cambio de por completo ahora su cabello era negro y sus ojos amarillos.

Clon miro a Akihisa y luego a Naruto para después volver a ver a Akihisa y hablar-¿para que demonios me llamaste aquí?-hablo con ¿cansancio?

Akihisa: o vamos no te pongas en ese plan era para una demostración al niño-dijo en un tono infantil

El clon miro a Naruto y suspiro-si querías hacer una demostración podrías haber llamado a cualquiera de los otros, lo dejare pasar por esta vez pero si vuelve a pasar no saldrás bien tan parado-dijo para después desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Naruto: ¿Quien era ese y por que dijo que lo habías "llamado" además a que se refería con lo de los otros?-pregunto genuinamente interesado.

Akihisa: Era yo-dijo para desconcierto de Naruto

Naruto: Si eras tu porque se veía diferente a ti además hablaba como si fuera otra persona

Akihisa: Es por que también es otra persona, veras ese era mi "yo" de otra dimensión-dijo descolocando a Naruto-o para que me entiendas era de otro mundo.

Naruto: Okay sigo sin comprender pero dejémoslo así, pero y eso de las reglas.

Akihisa: Veras yo y mis otros "yo" acordamos que no nos meteríamos en el orden del mundo pero si en verdad era necesario podíamos hacerlo pero para eso hay que pedir permiso o cual tarda años literalmente hace 9 años que pedí el permiso y hasta hace poco lo autorizaron.

Naruto: Espera 9 años pero en ese entonces yo todavía no nacia.

Akihisa: Ese es otro punto de mi poder, puedo compartir memoria, poder y habilidades con mis otros yo por esa razón conozco cosas que todavía no pasan-explico de forma sencilla pero bueno basta de historias mañana empezara el entrenamiento asi que vete a dormir-dijo sonriendo Naruto iba a replicar pero se detuvo al ver que esa sonrisa se hizo espeluznante-mejor hazme caso que si no duermes hoy lo mas probable es que mueras mañana.

Y con esa indirecta Naruto se fue a dormir ya que mañana iba a empesar su nuevo viaje…


End file.
